The standard punch card utilizes rectangular plugs. The card cooperates with a guide sheet above and a gripper below. The guide may have a series of holes centered on the rectangular plugs. A holder is required to maintain registry between the card, the guide and the gripper. The plugs, when engaged by a stylus, tend to yield at only two of the four corners, leaving a partially removed plug hinged at two of the corners. In order to complete the removal of the plug, the card holder has a rubber plate with a series of parallel cuts aligned with the plugs. The stylus from above pushes the tab into the slots, which grip the plug. Ultimately, when the card is removed from the holder, the plugs are torn from the corners and, hopefully, a neat hole is formed. This arrangement requires a special guide and a relatively complicated holder.